Demonic Urges
by Kuro fan
Summary: Claude X Sebastian.  Pure Smex with little plot.  Sexually explicit content.


Saturday, 21Aug 2010. Glancing off from the calendar on the wall, the man was reminded that exactly 1 week has passed since he had his last feast. It's great to take a break. Who knows how long he'd have to be on a leash for serving the next contract? Whenever he can, the man always return to this massive mansion in the English suburb to savour the past , left in trust to him by Ciel Phantomhive more than a century ago. He decided to get some fresh air tonight and headed for his yacht.

The island is the same as usual. This has always been a secret known to the selected few, run-down ruins hidden among the forest, atop a volcano-like terrain. He laid down on a bench in the middle of the ruins, pondering on the past under the glow of the full moon.

"Lucifer." A cool voice broke the silence of the night.

"Call me Sebastian. I've decided to use that name again."

"You smell good." Sebastian curled and parted his lips to a smile. It's not the first time that his own concoction of sandalwood, lavender, and a few drops of his own blood invited this kind of comment.

"What are you doing here, showing off your big fucking sword again?" Sebastian stood up as he joked. Both of them are free agents now, as he could tell from other's left hand. Conflicts of interests no longer existed, for what happened in the past by order their masters had long been resolved.

The other man did not answer. They are the same species, and know perfectly well what they want from each other.

"Humans just think that we are incapable of love and emotions by default." Sebastian signed. "Don't they understand? We have much in common with those Vulcans they created on Star Trek."

Claude was thinking about the same. When it comes to emotions and desires, demons keep them deep within and refrain from displaying their true feelings, but only because humans cannot handle such intensity, both mentally and physically. If their boxed emotions aren't released once in a while, the explosion can be catastrophic. Tonight is the perfect opportunity to satisfy the void that only the other can fill. In a split second, Claude moved behind Sebastian and grabbed him by his neck, while his other hand spider-walked to Sebastian's chest, arousing his nipple through the thin white shirt.

"Oiya!" Sebastian extended his arms backwards and surprised Claude in return, grabbing his butt to make for a tighter spooning.

Claude released his grip. Sebastian could feel the warm breath of Claude in his ear. He allowed the warm and wet sensation on his earlobe to travel down his jawline, and tilted his head slightly to welcome to those nice soft lips. A fleeting sensation shot down Sebastian's chest as Claude's tongue parted his lips and slid in slowly to meet his, both of his nipples are now erect from Claude's gentle circling. A throb was building up between his legs in response to the boner from behind.

Sebastian turned around. His beautiful red eyes stared directly into those golden ones burning with desire. There's no need to hold back tonight. Both hearts are pumping like crazy from the anticipation to this luxury of foreplay and intimacy shared by demons. This is all about having an equal opponent who can give and receive like no other humans can, an exchange in skills honed over the last several milleniums.

Sebastian positioned himself on the bench again and pulled Claude towards him by his tie. He watched as Claude proceeded to unbutton his shirt with his tongue, starting from the top. With each undone, Claude rewarded Sebastian with a playful tongue twirl on the alasblaster skin peaking from underneath. Sebastian let out a low hum as Claude finished the last bottom under his navel. His member is now threatening to poke through from underneath, but Claude was careful to avoid arousing it further while undressing him fully.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Claude and returned the favor. Four knives trialed all over Claude's body, this sensation of cold silver and hot blood,, tickling and burning, is nothing that he had experienced before. In a swift motion, Sebastian ripped his sliced Armani suit to shreds. He seemed content with his destructive art and what revealed underneath. Claude longed for his wounds to be licked, but Sebastian only stared at his piece of art with that mischievous smile.

Claude and Sebastian admired each other's well-defined body for a while under the moon glow. Their fully erect shafts are both quivering from excitement, with beads of essence shining from the tip and ready for more action.

Claude initiated and knelt on the pile of clothes, and Sebastian followed by straddling him in a similar position. Sebastian planted a wet sucking kiss on Claude's exposed neck as the other wrapped his arms around Sebastian's back and pulled him closer. The vibrations from Claude's low grunt and feeling of Claude's muscular chest against his soft skin gave Sebastian a sense of intimacy and security, something he could not experience from the lowly humans. They could feel the closeness as their tips rubbed against each other with each rocking motion, spreading the lubricating essence around and under. Aching for someone to take him all in, Sebastian naturally arched backwards and spreaded himself further. Claude took the cue and bent forward, taking in the entire 8 inches slowly, massaging every inch with his tight lips as he traveled towards the base. When he pulled up again, a sucking vaccum formed around and Claude finished with a spiral around the shaft and tip using his long tongue. Sebastian couldn't help but moaned, all the while placing a hand on top of Claude's head motioning for more. Claude slid up and down a few more times in rhythm to Sebastian's bucking hip, each time finishing with a different tongue trick to keep Sebastian wanting more.

"Claude….hmm…Claude..Wait…I wanna come with you"

Claude released Sebastian and pulled him upright so they face each other again. He thought Sebastian's blushing cheeks are rather cute, and ran a couple fingers along his glistening neck to collect beads of perspiration before licking them off from his fingers.

Without a word, they consumed each other with a kiss. With an urge to challenge Claude's calm facial expression, Sebastian cupped a hand under Claude's sack and started fondling, while his other hand gripped tightly around the veiny cock and started pumping and unrolling Claude's skin with each downward tug. Meanwhile, Sebastian enjoyed the sensation as Claude's wet fingers skillfully massaged his sphinter muscle, probing for invitation to explore further. Claude gently slid a finger inside and started running circles inside the opening to further relax the muscle. The tunnel started to suck around his finger in deeper, Claude inserted yet another one, preparing his lover for what's to come.

The tension build and neither of them wanted to hold any longer. Claude swung and laid Sebastian on the ground and propped himself overtop of him. With a few nudge, Claude's cock pushed through the opening and enveloped itself inside the tight juicy tunnel. Sebastian curled his arms around Claude's shoulders to gain leverage as he adjusted to Claude gentle thrusting. His cock rubbed against Claude's tight abs in sync with each thrust. No one before had given Sebastian this satisfying fulfillment. With this thought, his muscles began to tighten rhythmically, eating and swallowing the entire length as Claude increased his tempo. This just proved to be too much for Claude to handle. He pushed and pulled in a frenzy, drawing out white spidery threads of white juices around Sebastian's anus with each motion.

Seeing how Claude finally lost control to his primal urge, panting and frowning with pink glowing eyes, Sebastian shuddered and released hot cum all over their tight abs.

"AAHHH!" Claude came at the same time as his cock pulsated out in response to Sebastian's inner tight rapid grips.

The two remained quiet and motionless for what seemed like eternity. Reflections of Claude's content face could be seen in Sebastian's pink glowing eyes under the moon light. Sebastian wanted nothing more but to savour this epic moment for as long as he could.


End file.
